Marik is the Boss
by Psychoshipper13
Summary: Marik is your boss, and you have to follow ALL of these rules. But what do you do when your boss does this random nice thing for you?
1. Aviary Kiss

This is my 1st story, and hope you like reading it! Please tell me how I can improve my writing!(and also how to know what to rate my stories)

Also just FYI... when I say "Marik" I am referring to "Yami Marik", and when there is "_" just put in your name. Hotaru and Kaida are names of OCs of mine so yeah I just wanted to use those.

I don't own Marik/Yu-gi-oh! although I wish I did.

ANYWAY! Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

><p>"_! Come on! You gotta get into bed otherwise all three of us will get in trouble!" Hotaru said looking at you then the door then you again.<p>

You snap out of the trance you were in….

"Shit! I forgot! Sorry!"

You say as you run over to the bed where your friends are already under the covers terrified of what might happen if you don't get over there before Marik comes to check on you to make sure that you follow your curfew.

It had been only a couple months since Marik took control. You figured he was the power hungry type who needed to be in control… of pretty much everything.

You lie down in the bed and try to cover up some with the blanket when the three of you hear footsteps growing closer outside.

Kaida whispered to you "Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up!"

"What does it look like I'm doing you dumbass?" you hiss back.

You finally get settled and the footsteps stop, you all close your eyes, and pretend to be asleep. You wish you could see what Marik looks like up close though… You've rarely ever seen him in general, the only way you would be able to recognize him, is his hair. Sandy blonde, but has a kind of gold shimmer to it whenever the light hits it _just _right, not to mention that his hair has spikes that really makes his hair unique and identifiable. The doorknob starts to turn, and you slow down your breathing so it actually looks like you're sleeping.

At this point you're just going off of what you can hear… Marik enters the room, and walks over to your bed. For some reason, every time you ARE awake, and Marik comes to check up on you, you fall asleep as soon as he's near you.

You start to dream and lose your grip of reality.

**Someone is carrying you from your bed to… wait a minute, where the hell is this person taking you? You slowly open your eyes and look up to see who's carrying you. Who you see causes your eyes to open the rest of the way and widen so much that you thought they would fall out of your head. Marik?… who, what, where, how and WHY? _I must be crazy to dream this and how could I when I've never seen him up close?_**

**This feels so freaking real! It's REALLY starting to make you nervous… since you can't exactly pinch yourself to see if you're dreaming, you'll just have to go with plan B, biting your lip. (Which surprisingly serves as a good alternative for you) You bit your lip lightly; You never really had to bite down hard. **_**Nothing. **_**_Okay, I'll try to bite harder…_ "Ow! Ra damn it!" you curse under your breath. That hurt! But aside from the pain nothing happened. **_**Wait a minute, I'm NOT dreaming? But I mean, I felt myself GO to sleep, this CAN'T be real!**_** You say to yourself.**

Marik looks down at you, smirks and continues to walk, taking you to Ra knows where… so you just sit there, your eyes still as big as can be, hoping he might explain what the hell is going on. So you wait.

Finally he starts to talk, smirk still on his lips. **"**Heh, I must say, I didn't expect you to wake up that fast… I'm actually kind of impressed". He said still looking ahead.

_His voice, is very… I don't know, sexy._ You thought. You've heard him speak before but he's using a completely different tone now… You can't help but blush slightly.

"Um sir, forgive me for asking but, w-where are we go-?" before you could finish your sentence he puts a finger to your lips and says "Hush, don't worry about that, you'll see soon enough my dear." you blush about five different shades of red. There was a look in his eye that you could not put a name to… but whatever it was, it didn't seem to be a threat of any kind.

So you decide, to not say anything, and wait. Hopefully you would get some answers soon though; you've always been very impatient. And thanks to that impatience, after about five minutes, you couldn't help but ask; "Sir? I didn't do anything wrong, did I?"

He chuckles a little to himself, then smirking again, he replies with; "No _, you haven't done anything that would get you in trouble."

_What the? Wait he knows my NAME? I didn't know he knew my name, even if he did I didn't expect him to ever care enough to actually use it!_ So you sit there dumbfounded and maybe one or two minutes pass.

Marik stops walking, and looks at you, "We're here." He says simply. And with that he set you down, your legs are a bit wobbly, so you stumble a little, but then regaining what little balance you actually possess, you look around and don't recognize where you are at ALL. You were in front of a door, that's all you knew, you don't know where the door led to, you just know it was there.

"W-where is here?" you say looking up at him confused.

He grabs the doorknob and starts to open the door, and with his other hand he grabs your wrist a little too hard for your taste, but you don't complain, you don't want to make him mad. "Well follow me then" he says smirking AGAIN. Ra he likes to smirk a lot!

You walk through the door, and he promptly lets go of your wrist so you can walk in. _I'm confused… like REALLY confused. He brought me to an aviary?_

You turn to look at him and you're unable to actually generate a word let alone a sentence.

"I heard that you liked birds, so, yeah…"he says although he doesn't look you in the eye.

_Nothing was making any sense; my "boss" just did this extremely nice thing for me out of nowhere! _ "S-sir, although this is a very thoughtful gesture, I – I don't really understand the reason for it…" _Oh __lovely I'm stuttering like an idiot…_ He still doesn't look you in the eye, so you walk over to one of the rails lining the walkway and look at all the beautiful birds. _Maybe if I'm not staring at him he'll be more comfortable speaking_… you close your eyes and listen to all the different bird sounds making a lovely harmony with each other… then you hear a different sound, what sounded like footsteps, but you dismiss it as some kind of wood pecker noise and continue to listen to the birds.

"To be honest, I don't really know the reason for it either…" you jump slightly at his voice and open your eyes, it seemed like his voice was coming from right behind you. Out of the corner of your eyes you can see his arms were on either side of you, gripping the railing. You turn around so you're facing him; you lean back against the rails feeling a tad nervous…

You look into his eyes; you can't even begin to read them. You start blushing like crazy. _Yeah NOW he looks me in the eye…_ You think to yourself.

"You see that's what I'm trying to figure out…" He leans in a couple inches. Your heart is racing like there's no tomorrow, and by now you're pretty sure you've blushed every shade of pink and red that's in the color spectrum.

"Oh…" you say nodding your head; you look down from his stare_. His lavender eyes make my heart race and I have no idea why._ You feel one of his hands lightly grab your chin so you're looking at him again; he's even closer to you than before… "W-wait, sir what are you doi- ." Just like before you're interrupted by him putting a finger to your lips.

"Shh, I just want to check something…" He says with a voice that if possible, has gotten even MORE alluring and tempting. He lets go of your chin, and you can see it return to its original spot on the rail.

You quickly close your eyes, to avoid his gaze. You squeak as he whispers into your ear; "You're cute when you blush, did you know that?" He doesn't say anything else, but you could tell that he's still right by your ear… _maybe he's waiting for me to answer._

So you do the only thing that you find logical, "Erm, uh- no?" you reply. "Heh, well now you know…" you didn't have to look at him to know that he was smirking; you could practically hear it in his voice. you feel him move again but you can't tell where he is… _and I am NOT opening my eyes, because I'm sure if I do I will probably have a heart attack or something…_

Then, you feel him brush his lips against yours, kissing you lightly. When he pulled away, you open your eyes and look at him; his eyes were half-lidded and were looking right into yours. you didn't think it was possible but somehow your face got even redder. _I have no idea how I should respond to this..._ so you kind of just sit there.

It got quiet for a moment or two….then you feel his arms wrap around you tightly in a hug. Automatically, you hug back. Not sure of what else you could possibly do at the time. _Oh Ra, he even SMELLS good_. You nuzzle his chest, your brain was pretty much mush by now so you were just going on instinct, and that was your instinct. You wanted to 'get into the hug more' and the only way you could do that was to nuzzle.

In turn to the nuzzling Marik hugged you tighter. You sigh contently and smile a little. You look up at him slightly and ask "Did you figure it out?"

"I guess you could say that." He leans down and kisses you again. And whispers "Because I like you." You give him a kiss on the cheek and say "I like you too, Marik."


	2. Not Out Of The 'Jungle' Yet

Sorry this shapter is a bit shorter...lol, okay, it's A LOT shorter! ^_^' But hope you like it anyway!

* * *

><p>It's been about a minute since you told Marik that you liked him, all of a sudden you feel him tense up a bit and tighten the hug. You look up at him and ask; "W-what's wrong?" He looks like he's staring at something, but you can't tell what it is. "We have to go…<strong>now<strong>." His tone is urgent and you didn't have a good feeling about it at all. "Bu-" You were cut off again, except this time, it was because of the way Marik was looking at you. You didn't finish asking why, you understood that you needed to go, you could see it in his eyes.

You nodded, and in the blink of an eye, Marik had let go of you and grabbed your wrist. He started to run farther into the aviary, dragging you along with him. You almost tripped a couple times trying to keep up with him. He slows down a bit before coming to a complete stop, causing you to bump into his back. _Well that hurt my nose…_ You snap out of your thoughts to see Marik jumping over the railing off to the right. "Well are you coming?" you hear him say. You walk over to the rail and see Marik standing on the ground below. The ground isn't too far down but you're still unsure if you're not going to get hurt.

Seeing you hesitate, Marik sighs and says; "Look, don't worry I'll catch you. I promise." And with that he holds his arms out. _Just trust him and jump!_ You told yourself. You climb over the railing and sit on top and close your eyes, before pushing yourself off.

Marik kept his promise and caught you, only he fell down. And now you were on top of him. Turning bright red you quickly get up off of him and look away. You hear him get up off the ground, so you stand up too. But before you could apologize for the….**incident**, he grabs your wrist again and you're off.

You run deeper into what once was an aviary, but was now a jungle, with giant trees, beautiful flowers and so on. You turn left and you see what looks like a door of some kind in the distance. When you reach the door Marik goes over to it and types a code into the keypad that was right above the door handle. You hear it make a *beep* noise and see it open.

"Come on, we aren't out of the woods yet." He says. You look at him with a small grin, "Technically, it's a jungle…" You see him smirk, before he puts a hand on the small of your back and playfully shoves you through the door. "Well then we aren't out of the **jungle **yet…" and once you were both through the door he quickly shut it and made sure it was locked again.

_Okay… now where the hell are we?_ You looked down the hallway you were in, with "confused" written all over your face. Ahead of you was yet another door. _HOW MANY DOORS ARE THERE IN THIS RA DAMNED BUILDING? _Marik snaps you out of your thoughts, "After you, Miss _" he says bowing with quite a goofy expression on his face. You decide to play along, "Why thank you sir." You curtsey, and start walking down the hallway with Marik following behind.

When you reach the door, you turn around to face Marik. "May I ask where **this **door leads?" You ask with curiosity. "Well unfortunately, this was the only other way out of the aviary, and this door leads to one of my favorite rooms." He replies with yet **another** smirk on his lips, but you're pretty much used to it by now.

"And that is…?" you ask with a bit of annoyance in your voice. "Why don't you just see for yourself?" He says. There was a glint of mischief in his eyes. "I will." And with that you turn the doorknob, and walk in. You look around the room in awe. "Welcome to my favorite room." He says as he too walks in, shutting the door behind him.


	3. But I Can't Dance!

Whew! I literally _**just**_ finished writing this up! This chapter is definitely longer than Chapter 2... but I have no idea if it's longer than Chapter 1! But ANYWAYS! Hope you like this chapter! I'll update when I can!

Bye! XD

* * *

><p>"Welcome to my favorite room." He says as he too walks in, shutting the door behind him.<p>

All you could say was; "Holy Ra! This is freaking awesome!" You could hear him chuckling behind you. "Well now you know why it's my favorite room…" You nodded in response. _Wow! This is the coolest dance floor I've ever seen! _You thought to yourself as you were looking at all the laser lights. Even though there were like a thousand party lights in the room it was still dark, but you've always kind of preferred the dark.

You felt Marik tap on your shoulder; you turned around to face Marik. "Would you like to dance?" He asked. _Oh shit, I couldn't dance to save my life…_ "Um, well uh, I can't really dance…" you said looking down feeling embarrassed. You feel Marik take your hands in his. You start to blush a deep red, as he starts to literally **drag **you to the middle of the dance floor.

"M-Marik! But there's not even music playi-" Just then a song started to thump in your ears. _I stand corrected…_ You kind of recognized the song that was playing, once the singing started, you realized that the song was "Call On Me" by Eric Prydz. (which is actually a pretty fun song in my opinion XD) _I used to dance to this all the time! _You closed your eyes and listened to the music for just a minute. Gosh you missed this song. Marik let go of your hands. "Come on! You have to at least** try**." Marik said in a bit of a teasing tone.

You sighed, a little annoyed. You tried to remember how you used to dance to this song. _Well Marik is being really patient with me, I guess I could try…. _You started to swivel your hips to the beat of the song. "Well it's a start…" Marik said. You look up at him pouting a little, "Th-This is pretty much all I know how to do though!" you said with a bit of a giggle. "Well then let's change that shall we?" Marik says as he takes your hands in his again. You felt like a little kid who was being taught how to dance, Marik would pull one of your hands towards him, and you'd pull your other arm towards you. You just kept alternating and repeating that process, for a while. When the song ended you looked up at Marik, "I **told** you I couldn't dance!" You say right before laughing like crazy. You hear Marik start to laugh too. _Even though I felt extremely silly, it was still fun… Also I prefer to sing instead of dance…._

Just then another song starts playing, "Come Clean" by Hilary Duff. (Which is also an awesome song in my opinion…) By now the two of you had stopped laughing. "Hey, Marik?" you ask rather shyly. "Hm?" is his reply. "D-Do you think I could try **singing **this time? I promise I won't suck, like I did at dancing…" He looks at you with curiostity, you figured he was thinking it over. "Well I don't see why not… do you want the song that's playing now?" He asks. You nod a little, then look up at him. "Do you have some kind of microphone type thing I could use?" "OH RIGHT! Heh, that might come in handy!" He says chuckling a bit. "Hold on, I'll be right back!" and with that he left the room. _He is such a goof…_ you think, smiling to yourself. After about two minutes, Marik returns with a 'headset type' microphone. (Just in case if that doesn't make sense, I'm talking about those things that look like a set of headphones only, just one side has a speaker attached, aand also it's a microphone not a speaker. LOL I make no sense!) He hands the headset and says; "This is the only one I could find… hope it'll work." You look up at him and smile; "This will work great Marik, thank you." He smiles back and goes over to the 'DJ controls' and presses a few buttons. Most likely turning the microphone thing on.

Then suddenly all the lights except for one laser light turn off, so all you can see are the random blue beams of light dancing around the room on the walls. You hear the music start up again and you take a deep breath. And begin to sing.

" _**Let's go back, back to the beginning. Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned." **_

You start to shift your weight from foot to foot in time with the song. You see a second laser light turn on. (this laser light is lime green)

_**"Cause perfect, didn't feel so perfect. Trying to fit a square into a circle was no life. I defy…" **_

_** "Let the rain fall down, and wake my dreams! Let it wash away my sanity! 'Cause I wanna feel the thunder, I wanna scream! Let the rain fall down, I'm coming clean. I'm coming clean. Oh, oh."**_

"_**I'm shedding, shedding every color. Trying to find a pigment of truth beneath my skin. Oh, oh."**_

_** "Cause different, doesn't feel so different. And going out is better, than always staying in! Feel the wind…"**_

_** "Let the rain fall down, and wake my dreams! Let it wash away my sanity! 'Cause I wanna feel the thunder, I wanna scream! Let the rain fall down, I'm coming clean. I'm coming clean."**_

_** "{rain fall down, rain fall down} I'm coming clean. Rain fall down."**_

_** "Let the rain fall, let the rain fall. I'm coming."**_

_** "Let the rain fall down, and wake my dreams! Let it wash away my sanity! 'Cause I wanna feel the thunder, I wanna scream! Let the rain fall down, I'm coming clean. I'm coming clean. Let the rain fall, let the rain fall, let the rain fall. I'm coming clean…"**_

_** "Let's go back…. **_

_** back to the beginning…."**_

When the music stopped, you breathed a sigh of relief. _Yay! It wasn't a disaster! _The sound of Marik clapping snapped you out of your thoughts. You looked over at him, and giggled to yourself. "BRAVO! BRAVO! THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL!" Your giggles turn into laughter, and you take a bow, still laughing. "You really think so, huh?" Marik stands up and walks over to you, and you're only about a foot or two apart from each other. He looks at you and smiles; "I **really **do _..." And with that he closes the space between you with a hug and kisses you on the forehead. "Thank you, Marik." You say hugging him back.


	4. Well I think I've taught you well

I unfortunately have had a BAD case of 'writer's block' but I have still somehow managed to make a Chapter Four. (technically I would've made it "Chapter 3.5" buut it goes straight to four when I upload it... so I will try to make the next chapter MUCH longer than this one! I PROMISE!

WHEW! ANYWAY! Enjoy the extremely short chapter! ^ _ ^"

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Marik." You say hugging him back. You both sit there for a minute, enjoying the feeling of hugging each other.<p>

"You know, while I was watching you sing, I came to the conclusion that maybe the reason you can't dance well, is because you feel nervous." You look up at him, and tilt your head, with a confused look. "What do you mean?" He tilted his head thoughtfully, and replied; "Well, when you were singing, you were kind of dancing… so I started to wonder if maybe you would rather dance to different music, music that you're more used to dancing to…" You just stared at him blankly; "huh?" He chuckled to himself, "Er, this is a lot harder to explain than I thought…"

"W-Well wouldn't it be easier to just you know…** show** me what you mean?" He thought about it for a minute, and suddenly his eyes lit up…_oh shit, why did I open my mouth?_ You think to yourself. "That's not a bad idea…." He said grinning. He takes your hand and walks you back to the dance floor. You can hear the music start up again, except it isn't blaring like it was before. This music was much gentler than the other songs, it was quite calming despite how nervous you were about dancing.

You could've sworn you've heard this song before, but you couldn't remember… "M-Marik?" you ask, as you watch the laser lights start to twinkle in time with the music. "Yes _?" He looks into your eyes and you can just tell that he was determined to teach you to dance, one way or another. "Wh- What song is this?" He takes one of your hands and places it on his shoulder, and holds the other hand about shoulder hight to the side of you, lacing his fingers with yours. "Fireflies, by Owl City, and I should tell you, that there will be much more songs like this until I can teach you some form of dance." You chuckle a little. "Is that a new goal of yours?" You look up at him and smile. "As a matter of fact it is…." And with that, he starts to tell you when to step this way and that and you start to catch on to the timing of the steps.

Fireflies ended a little sooner than you had preferred, but the song after was about the same tempo as the first so it was easy to adjust. You feel Marik start to pull you closer to him, you loved being so close to him, it felt so natural to you. You were actually starting to enjoy dancing, mostly because of how patient Marik was being. This time when the song ended Marik stopped dancing, and looked at you, "Well I think I've taught you well." He said confidently. "I guess you could say that…" you say before hugging him.


	5. Sounds Legit

Hi! PLEEEASE DON'T KILL ME! I AM SO SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME *counts on fingers* adfssfggalkghla WELL- WAY TOO LONG TO UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPTER! BUT HERE IT IS SO BE HAPPY, I COMMAND YOU! lol just kidding, but any way enjoy!

BTW ME NO OWN THE CHARACTER MARIK, BELIEVE ME, ALTHOUGH THAT WOULD BE THE BEST THING IN THE WORLD!

* * *

><p>As you came to realizing something, you sighed. "Hey," Marik says as he pulls away from the hug to look you in the eye. "You okay?" You look up at him, "It's just, well…. Won't I have to eventually go back to my room tonight, so I will be able to work tomorrow?" He looked confused; slowly he began to wear the same melancholy expression as you. "I forgot about that….my bosses would be pissed if I was giving an employee special treatments like letting them skip work…" At that point you were able to put a couple pieces of the puzzle together. "Is that who we were running from before?" He nodded, "Luckily I saw them before they saw us, so we had enough time to run." You started to get worried, "Well, the last thing I want is for you to get in trouble! What if I weren't able to see you ever again?" You exclaimed. He pulled you back into the hug, and tried to comfort you. "It's okay, don't worry."<p>

Then another realization hit you, "Speaking of 'worry' my friends must be freaking out! I mean I did kind of disappear…" He seemed to be considering all of these things, "Seems legit," He said thoughtfully. "But do you think I could give you a present before we head back?" You're only reply was a confused look on your face. He waited a second or two before saying, "Great! Then I'll be right back!" And with that he bolted out of the room. Meanwhile you stood there still confused. He was back within a couple minutes. You had to admit you were kind of curious. His hands were behind his back for some reason…. "Pick a hand any hand, even though there are only two hands to choose from." He said as he chuckled slightly. You giggled at his joke and tried to decide which hand to choose. You decided the left, "Left, please." When he brought his left hand out from behind his back, he opened his closed fist, revealing a beautiful ankh necklace.** [An ankh is one of those Egyptian crosses, the same shape as the millennium key.]** You stared at it entranced by how lovely it looked. Marik smiled at you, "Even better of a reaction than I had predicted." He held up the necklace, "May I?" Your cheeks blush a dusty pink as you nodded and turned around. He put the necklace around your neck and latched it on. You turn back around, well how does it look?" "You look gorgeous." He replied with an even bigger smile than before. "Soo what's in your right hand?" You ask, attempting to only be mildly interested. He brought his right hand from out behind him and opened his palm, showing a pair of little ear buds. "These are so you can listen to music when you want without getting in trouble" You smiled, how do you know so much about what I like? But how will I not get in trouble, aren't they kind of noticeable?" You ask a little confused.

Well these are wireless, and because of that feature, they are five times less noticeable. Not to mention, they aren't some neon color, they are skin toned so they are pretty much invisible." He replied proudly. You weren't convinced. "But if I have music playing, how will I be able to hear when I'm being given an order? Also even if they are wireless, what would I connect it to?" You didn't want you or Marik getting in trouble, so you wanted to make sure that nothing that could go wrong would. "Well, I'll make sure that the volume is at a level so you can hear, which partially answers your second question, the ear buds will be picking up a radio station that is completely under my control, so your personal DJ will be yours truly." He said bowing his head slightly. You thought it over for a second or two. "Sounds legit." You say as you shrug your shoulders before hugging him. "Thank you for these gifts Marik, they're wonderful." You whisper to him. He returned your hug willingly, "You are quite welcome _."


	6. I Think I Can Hear The Grass Grow

Chapter _6_

He returned your hug willingly, "You are quite welcome _."

"As much as it pains me to say this, we should get you back to your room." You looked up at him and nodded sadly, "Yeah I suppose you're right." With that you were released from his hug and had to make due with holding his hand instead.

Marik lead you, much to your confusion, to a wall. You looked to him for an explanation, the look on your face saying 'What the heck are we doing at a wall?' He snickered slightly at your facial expression, then he motioned for you to watch the wall. You did so and suddenly a door appeared out of nowhere. You jumped what seemed to you about five feet in the air. "Holy shit!" you exclaimed under your breath. You looked through the doorway, and oddly enough, it was a secret doorway leading straight into your room.

You turn towards him and nod your head in approval, "Pretty cool." He laughed slightly at this, and then gave you one final hug, along with a kiss on the forehead. You blush slightly, and then wanting to play hard to get just a little, you pull away from the kiss and playfully shove him away from your room. "Go before you get in trouble! I plan on seeing you again you know, so don't let me down!" You whisper to him, with a mixed expression of a smile and a pout.

He seemed to be in slight shock from your actions seconds ago. "I wasn't finished saying bye yet!" He whined. You giggled at this, "But then I get to see you again, so all the more reason not to get in trouble." You reply before walking completely into you room, only of course after blowing Marik a kiss.

You walked over to your bed still smiling to yourself. Your smile quickly faded however, when you looked up to find that your friends were sitting on the bed, looking at you expectantly. "What?" You ask trying not to blush from embarrassment. "Who was that at the door?" Hotaru asked raising an eyebrow.

"It was n-nobody!" You exclaimed starting to turn red. "Yeah right! You're blushing! Come on, who was it?" Kaida asked. You walk over to the window, "A boy…" You reply, knowing that they would want more information than that. "Well duh!" They said in unison.

"And I'm not telling you his name, not yet anyways." You say before they can ask. "Aw, come on, pretty please?" Kaida pleaded. You turn towards them. "With sprinkles on top?" Hotaru joined in. "Ugh, fine!" You say, giving up a fight that you knew you wouldn't have won anyway.

"Yes!" They said, high five-ing each other. "But, you have to promise not to freak out!" You told them. "Just tell us!" Hotaru exclaimed impatiently. You took a deep breath, and prayed to Ra that they wouldn't murder you. You wave them over, you could never be too careful about this kind of situation. And you didn't want to risk Marik getting in trouble.

You bring your voice down to a whisper, and you look at the ground. "It was Marik…" Everything was quiet.

It was so silent you could've sworn they'd died from the news. You looked up, and it took everything you had to not start laughing like crazy. Their faces were pretty hilarious, wide eyes, mouths wide open. You had to bite your lower lip to contain your laughter, they just sat there, it was awkward and funny at the same time. It seemed that they were both still breathing, so that was a good sign. "I think I just heard the grass grow guys…" you said as re-directed your gaze to the floor, secretly stealing glances to see their reactions to your comment…if they even reacted at all that is.


	7. Employee With Benefits

Sorry this chapter is so short! Oh well a short chapter is better than no chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>About five minutes passed before you decided to snap them out of it. You grabbed two pillows, one in each hand, and simultaneously<p>

whacked them both in the head. "_**Earth to friends!**_" you said starting to laugh.

Hotaru was the first to say something, "It was Marik? As in our boss?" she exclaimed. Now it was Kaida's turn, "Oh my Ra! You're his

employee with benefits!" She said giggling like she was in kindergarten. "Shhh! Kaida it's not like that!" you reply. "Did you guys do

it?" Hotaru asked. "What? NO! It's nothing like that! We just kissed!" You tell them, waving your arms in the air. Kaida finally

stopped giggling, and it seemed that Hotaru had calmed down as well. You went back to whispering, "But look what he gave me."

You hold the necklace that Marik had given you. "Oh my gosh, it's beautiful." Kaida said looking at the necklace in awe. Hotaru

seemed impressed too, "It looks really expensive." "And he also gave me these." You pulled the earbuds out of your pocket. "What

are they?" they asked. "They're earbuds so I can listen to music while I work, isn't that cool?" "They look like hearing aids." Kaida

said with confusion on her face. "Well they're not." I said matter of factly.


End file.
